Blasted from the sky
by yupyuphahaha
Summary: Two OC's get forced through a gap by you-know-who. It's Yukari, of course! One easily fits in, while the other has a little trouble.  Not going to be focused solely on the two OC's
1. Chapter 1

"Today, we are going to blah, blah, blah, blah, blah….." a Mr. Ying droned on in a monotone. Mr. Ying was a twenty-five year old professor, but he already had a PhD. He was not wearing formal clothing; rather, he was wearing a light-blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans, and had slightly-long black hair streaked with brown. Other than the book he usually carries around, he looks like another random college student. He usually spoke in monotone, but there were rare times when he got excited.

It was another boring day for Michael as he placed his head on the pile of books on his table. Here he was, once again in a classroom after that wonderful break. Michael was seventeen years old. He was wearing a regular jacket adorned with "Harvard" and also a pair of jeans. His hair was blue. Like Cirno's. He began thinking of the games he was playing, and hadn't noticed that he was the only student in the class.

"But first, class, please turn in your homework. Eh? Hello? Mr. Michael somethingorother? Are you there?" Mr. Ying was standing in front of the now-sleeping-and-drooling Michael. He smiled, and reached for a bucket he kept on his table. This was a special day, and he wanted to prank Michael. "Michael, Michael… YOU SURE DO LOOK TASTY!"

"Hunh? Whhat'ss upp" slurred Michael as he was jerked out of his daydream about Ran watching Chen taking a bath. And what followed was a splash of icy-cold water on the face.

"GAAAAAHHHH! What the heck, Mr. Ying?" he shouted as he looked at the chuckling teacher.

"That's what you get for sleeping in my class. Anyways, I was talking about a danmaku-shooting game."

"You mean Touhou Project? I played it before."

"I'm quite aware of that, Michael." Mr. Ying was speaking withOUT his usual monotone.

"And why are you suddenly so energetic?" Michael inquired.

"Well, if you say you've played it before, play it now." Mr. Ying put his shiny blue Dell laptop in front of Michael. Inscribed on it was "Upgraded by Jetless Corporations". He clicked on the "Fairy Wars" icon on the desktop.

CRACK! The screen split.

"Eh? That wasn't supposed to happen…" mused Mr. Ying.

"Mr. Ying! Wake up! What the hell is wrong with your laptop!" Screamed Michael in his face.

"Huh? Oh, craaaap…" Mr. Ying sighed as a gap opened on the computer screen. Inside were eyes, hundreds and hundreds of them. He stared at the eyes. "Don't tell me that-"

"Fufufu, I have two humans in front of me. Shall I?" A first voice behind them spoke. Michael whirled around while Mr. Ying stared at the gap, but didn't see anybody.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Yukari-sama?" A second voice.

"Of course not. Oops!" was what Michael and Mr. Ying heard before they heard a fwoosh! sound from behind them.

WHACK! They got hit and were now flying into the gap, which stretched larger and larger.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Michael as he and his teacher fell into the gap world. They were being stared at by the multitude of eyes. Each eye was turned upwards, as if they were laughing.

All Mr. Ying shouted was, "My laptop! I hope nobody steals it."

"Hmmmm… What a nice blue laptop he has here!" Yukari Yakumo said cheerfully as she looked at Mr. Ying's laptop. On its screen was the loading screen for Fairy Wars. "I think Rinnosuke would like to look at it, especially since it has a nice solar generator attached to it."

"Are you sure that was a good idea, Yukari-sama? Don't you think those humans might get injured or killed?" asked Ran, with Chen hiding behind her.

"Ooooh, a ball of string!" Chen ran over to a ball of yarn that Mr. Ying kept on his desk.

"Chen, don't touch things like that. You don't know where they come from…" drowsily murmured Ran as blood started seeping out of her nose.

"Ran, don't leave incriminating blood here." Yukari spoke as she picked up the laptop. She opened a gap next to her and tossed it in.

"Oh, sorry, Yukari-sama. Chen, let's go home. And leave that ball of string here."

"But Ran-sama!" whined Chen.

"Fine, then." Sighed Ran. She was tired, especially after that blood loss.

"Great! Let's go!" Yukari cheerfully opened a 7x7 foot gap, and the trio stepped through, leaving the classroom a mess of string, blood, and coffee.

Creak… The door opened. Mr. Ying's regular students looked in, puzzled, and wondered what happened.

Chapter One. _A fieldtrip to Gensokyo_

"Ayayaya. What a boring day." Aya Shemeimaru was cruising the sky above Youkai Mountain. "And to think that nothing interesting happened… I need to get a scoop!" She sighed in frustration.

VWOOSH! Two burning figures fell out of the sky near her, singeing her wing feathers in the process. And they don't singe easily.

Aya's reaction to this was instantaneous. Many long years of practice guaranteed this. She instantly took out her camera, folded her wings, and flew towards the two burning figures.

BOOM! DOUBLE BOOM!

Aya slowed to a stop. She looked at the two, rather large craters in… her… house.

"WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Aya in frustration. She stared at the burning construction. Ah well. At least she got a scoop. "I wonder who, or what, those two are? Are they celestials?" she murmured to herself.

"AYA-CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY?" Momiji's yell interrupted her train of thought.

"Of course I am. Help me get these two people up."

"Yes, Aya-chan. I suppose you would punish them for wrecking your house like that."

The two tengu pulled the two smoking bodies out of the slightly-wrecked house. They turned around, and mysteriously found two stretchers on the ground. They put the two onto the stretchers.

"Oww, my head…" one of them moaned. "Mr. Ying, are you there? I can't see anything…"

"'course I'm here, Michael. I suppose all of my old bones are broken and my brains are splattered around the surrounding area, and my body zombiefied, crawling towards yours, reaching, scratching…"

"GAAAAHHHH!" The first speaker jerked upright. "Eh? No zombies? And where are we?"

*Click. Click. Click.* Aya's fingers pressed her camera's shutter button as fast as she could. She excitedly asked, "Hello. I am a reporter here to interview you. Who are you?"

"Huh? Wait, am I seeing what am I actually seeing?" Michael was staring at Aya's face. She shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. "Aya?"

"How you know her name? Are you here stalker? If so, I'm here to take your life," growled Momiji threateningly.

"You can stop it with the acting. I am quite capable of seeing whether you are going to actually kill Michael or not." Mr. Ying was sitting up, and staring at Momiji.

"Uh, how did you know that, stranger?" Momiji asked, her false act of being a vicious watchdog dissipated.

"Puh-lease, watching sooo many improvised plays did the trick." Mr. Ying got up and looked at himself. "I need a bath."

"Wait, but you're both humans. How did you survive that fall? I saw you two burning and falling at a great speed!" Aya had taken out her notebook and pen.

"I suppose you are going to write this down as you scoop for Bunbunmaru newspaper? In that case, I'd like to get a copy, after you publish the article. Now,…" Mr. Ying spoke to Aya about what happened.

Michael looked shocked, and vehemently told Mr. Ying, "Don't tell her everything! She's a reporter! She's going to inflate the truth!"

"Hahaha, after reading all those fan fiction, I know that. Why do you think I am asking for a copy? I want to see how well her lying skills can be!" Mr. Ying was laughing, his words echoing in Aya's ears.

"Lying? LYING? YOU DARE SAY THAT I LIE IN MY NEWSPAPER?" she yelled at him.

"Actually, not all out lying. You usually give white lies, don't you?" Mr. Ying countered.

"Uh, ah…"

"You got to admit, he got you beat there, Aya-chan." Momiji then looked at the sky. "Uh oh. It's almost nighttime. What are you two humans going to do? Youkai come after the sun goes down, you know."

"Uh-huh." Both Michael and Mr. Ying nodded.

"Well, then, I guess I could allow you two to stay at my house, in exchange for information about yourselves. Deal?" Aya looked excited.

"Deal!" Mr. Ying said, extending his hand for a handshake.

"Eh?" Aya looked confused.

"Oh, right. Western culture must be lacking here."

"Wh-what? B-but I never gave my consent!" Michael complained.

"It's either sleep under a roof, with two tengus watching over you, or sleep out in the open, with all manner of youkai watching you. I prefer to be watched by two pairs of eyes, rather than hundreds. You?"

"You have a point there."

"Well, what are we doing? Get into the house, you two. I hope the interview would cover the damage." Aya yawned, and the four walked into the house.

_So, how was that? This is absolutely my first time in writing a fanfiction, and I suppose that some of the characters might be OOC. Yes, there are two OC's here. Mr. Ying and Michael. I have to think of a last name for Michael, and a first name for our professor here. He, however, has a bunch in his mind. Isn't it a bit odd about how he already accepted that they are in Gensokyo, and that Gensokyo is real? Anyways, reviews, plz, and cookies for you readers! *Hands over a plate of cookies* Oh, and don't mind Jetless corporations. It's a little company I made up to manufacture gag items here in this fanfiction._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! Me again! Here goes a second chapter! I have two fanfictions to write, but it seems as if I'm working more on this one, well, for today. My second one is a bit descriptive, but ah well. A fight scene is coming up. I hope that it is decent enough. Enjoy this second part!_

_Chapter Two. A deal for a fight_

"Yawnnnn…" Michael woke up, rubbing his eyes. "Wow, I've never slept that good. Speaking of which, time to wake up my roommates." Believing that he was in his dorm, and not in Aya's house, he slowly got up, and looked around. "It sure is kind of dark here." He walked over to these three beds, one set next to another but with the third about two meters away.

He walked over to one, and spoke, "Hey, Daniel, wake up." He bent over the bed, and started shaking the lump under the blanket.

"Zzzzz… huh? Leave me alone, please… I wanna sleep. Zzzzzz…"

"Eh? Daniel, when did your voice get so girlish? Ah well, time to wake up Alan."

"What? My voice has always been girlish. I'm a girl after all."

"Wait a minute. Daniel, a girl? In my dreams!" Michael laughed, disturbed by the fact that he indeed had a dream that his roommate from before was a girl. Then, he realized where he was, and who he talked to.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! WHAT AM I STILL DOING HERE? NOOOOOO! NONE OF MY FRIENDS ARE HERE! AAAAAHHHHHH! Oh…"he screamed as Aya got up and smacked him on the head with her fan.

"Shut up, and go back to sleep. Oh wait, you're not Momiji. What am I doing having guests here? AAHHH! GET OUT, GET OUT!"

The two continued screaming for a while.

*Click* The door opened. "Rise and shiiii-oommph!" Mr. Ying received _three_ pillows to the face.

CRASH! "Noo! The breakfast that I made! Aww… and I was going to give you three your breakfasts as well. Ah well. I'll just eat all of yours."

"This is my house! What right do you have in making a meal with my food, using my dishes, and acting as if YOU are the master of this house?"

"A guest can't just be a leech. That violates the laws of hospitality that I obey. Anyway, wake up, or else I have to use the flash grenade I brought along."

"Yummmm, that was a good meal!" Aya happily chirped, being a crow tengu, although crow tengus don't chirp. Or do they?

"Certainly is!" Momiji was lapping the soup in her bowl like a dog.

"I didn't know you can cook this good!" Michael was looking at Mr. Ying with newfound respect. Just a day ago, he thought Mr. Ying was naught but a boring teacher.

"Well, uhh, being a bachelor I have to learn how to cook. And not dismally, since my mother forced me to cook." He was blushing a bit. "But what are we going to do about our clothes? I certainly need a new, clean shirt every day."

"Hmmm, maybe I can solve that problem. Somehow, I received a bunch of shirts in the mail this morning." Aya pulled out a box. It was labeled, "Jetless Corporations delivery to Michael and Ying."

"Huh, that company again? Wait, how was it able to send clothing here? I thought it was based in our world." Michael said to Ying.

All Ying said was, "Sonny, Son, bro, little one, or should I just say Michael-kun, I have no ABSOLUTE IDEA! DO YOU KNOW HOW LOOONG I HAVE WAITED FOR AN ANSWER? I suppose Yukari has something to do with it, or it's beyond our comprehension. Eh? What's this?" He pulled out a vial out of the box. It read,

"The Elementalist's Experiment. Type 5240, version number 5240, copy number 4."

"I suppose I'll try this."

"Wait! But you don't know what it is!" Michael looked kind of worried. The others looked curiously at Ying.

"I already know what is an Elementalist's experiment. I know some of the version numbers and some of the experiment numbers, but it's a long time. What I do know is that they have a varying amount of effects, such as augmenting one's combat capabilities to just downright transformation. Naa, I'll save it for later. At least it has an antidote. I'll keep you three out of the light for now."

"Mr. Ying? Do you know about the systems of danmaku and the spell card system?"

"Of course, Aya. Why?"

"I'm going to challenge you to a spell card duel. Do you accept?"

"Why not? I need the experience. So hand me a few of your spell cards. Naa. I've already been practicing with danmaku when you guys were asleep. Umm, sorry about the burnt wall." He pointed to the kitchen wall, which was scorched by danmaku bullets.

"Already? You just came here yesterday, and now you can shoot danmaku?"

"Of course. Even though I have a PhD, I am always open to anything. I decided when I was a child that anything was possible. So what's the catch in this duel?"

"If I beat you, you have to do chores for me, and allow me to interview you about anything, and you have to tell me the truth, for a week. Plus, you have to try that experiment, and tell us about it."

"If I beat you, Aya, then, well, you don't have to do anything. So that means I have to do stuff if I lose, but you don't have to do stuff if you lose. Deal?"

"I suppose you are a little too foolish. Deal. Shall we get started?"

"Sure, but you might want to keep your camera away."

Momiji said, "Aya, do you think that this is a good idea? He's just a human, anyways."

"But he doesn't object to this challenge. Plus, I heard about people with that kind of spirit. He wants to learn much more. That's why he has that motto, doesn't he? I just hope he doesn't become a sore loser."

Michael said to Ying, "Are you sure this is a good idea? Aya is faster than you, you know."

"Just enjoy the fight, Michael. You also need to learn how to shoot danmaku. I burned myself several times while trying to do so, though."

BONG! Momiji hit a nearby gong, namely her shield, with her sword. She shouted, "START!"

Some inhabitants of Youkai Mountain had noticed what was taking place. They formed a crowd around the duel.

VWOOSH! "Ooh, a fight, ze! I wonder what might happen!" Marisa soared to a stop on her broom.

"Shush, Marisa, we're here to learn about these two." Reimu pointed to the two outsiders. "Or bring them to my shrine. Ooh, is that a coin I see?" She bent down to pick up a shiny pile of coins that some hapless youkai dropped.

Murmurs went through the crowd. "Is that human crazy? He can't just beat one of us like that."

Aya watched Ying carefully. He just stood there, hands behind his back, Army style. She taunted, "You know you can't just beat me by standing around!"

"I know that." He reached into his pocket, and brought out… a piece of candy. He waved it in front of Aya, and put it in his mouth.

A random wolf youkai shouted, "Ooh, would you look that! He's mocking her, showing that he can eat in a fight!"

Aya shot a couple of danmaku bullets at Ying. He jumped to one side. She shouted, "You're just wasting your energy jumping around like that." She didn't want to use her spell cards on him. Yet.

Ying ran around the bullets. Aya was too concentrated an observing his movement when, WHACK! Ying brought down a book onto her head.

"That didn't hurt a bit!" Aya smirked.

Ying just smiled, and pointed his hand at her. She saw a clear spell card. On it was a picture of a long, white danmaku bullet flying out of a hand.

"_Evisceration: White Acceleration Cannon (level 1)_"

BAM! A white energy orb shot out of Ying's hand and hit Aya in the head. Point blank. A sickening, crunching sound was heard.

"OWW!" yelped Aya. She was not prepared for this, and quickly flew a distance off. "Huh, I must have underestimated you. It's pretty neat about how you hit me point-blank, but you _won't_ be able to hit me again."

"Guess again." He pointed his hand at her again, and another white orb materialized, growing. It shot out, and at a really, really fast speed. Aya tried dodging this one, but it impacted her left shoulder, causing a funny ragdoll effect to occur as her left arm went flailing and flying.

"Heh, got anymore tricks? No? Then I'll just keep moving." Said Aya, flying at a fast speed.

"Looks like I can't get a shot, because you keep on moving around too much. However," As Ying spoke, he stuck his foot out. "Gotcha," he taunted as he neatly tripped his opponent.

"Oooffff." Wham! Aya was flying too fast, so now her head was stuck in the dirt ground. POP! She quickly pulled away from the ground, and blasted Ying in the face. "You're still a human, so you don't have a good body constitution." Ying was sent flying, and landed on the ground a couple meters away. He got up.

"Oww, that hurt." He proceeded to pull out another spell card, and declared,

"_Veiled sign: Unknown destruction (type 1)"_

A blue danmaku ball floated from his hands. As they watched, they saw it become lighter and lighter, until it disappeared.

BAM! Aya took this opportunity to quickly build up speed and body-slam into Ying. He was sent flying again, and when he landed, he was unconscious.

"Hah! That's what you get!"

The crowd cheered, not for Aya, but for Ying, because he had the nerve to accept her challenge.

Momiji suddenly cried out to Aya, "AYA! WATCH OUT! BEHIND YOU!"

"Huh?" Aya turned around in puzzlement. She saw a shimmering in the air. It was the hidden danmaku blast from before. It promptly sailed into her face.

BWOOSH! The danmaku ball exploded, but the energy of the explosion was directed towards Aya's head. Everybody could see stars and tweeting canaries flying about Aya's head as she was slammed onto the ground by the explosion. "Ayayaya, that was strong…" Aya murmured before losing consciousness.

Momiji said to Michael, "This might mean a tie, but Ying got knocked out first. You better start practicing."

Michael was staring blanch-faced at the fight scene.

_Now, how was that? I had a lot of trouble thinking up of Ying's spell cards, and I'm sure that more trouble would come, because I have to think of some for Michael. Anyways, comment and review! And here's cookies for you readers! Anyways, I'll make Ying take the experiment in the next chapter. Goodbye for now!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hmm… Experimentation time? Maybe… Hehehehehehehehe…_

_Chapter Three. The Rampage_

Momiji was preparing some tea. She was ordering Michael to cook some food, but Michael was currently failing. Horrible. He would cut the vegetables in messy proportions, end up making the noodles misshapen lumps, and spilled food everywhere. Not to mention burning the food with danmaku. Momiji was forcing Michael to train and use his danmaku. Michael, however, couldn't exactly control his energy. His bullets flew everywhere, burned the food, charred the wall paint, and singed Momiji's face. Darts, balls, orbs, squares, stick figures, you name it, Michael's danmaku would form whatever it likes.

"Ugh, you seem hopeless," complained Momiji. "I wonder at why I even help you."

"Huh, then I'll just go do my homework, if I'm bothering you too much. Oh wait, I don't have any homework. Then I'll just go meditate. Man, I wish I had some fried chicken right now."

Fwump. A bag of fried chicken dropped out of the ceiling. Michael stared at it.

"OOOHHH! FRIED CHICKEN!" He grabbed it and quickly ate the chicken. Nothing was left except a mess of bones, and Michael with oily fingers. He attempted to shoot some danmaku again. He shot shapeless danmaku. He thought, "Hmm… dancing stick figures," then shot some more. Momiji looked horrified as blue stick figures shot out of Michael's hand and started dancing. One of then attempted to dance with Momiji. She slapped it with her hand, and winced, forgetting that it was made of energy.

Aya then chose that moment to wake up. She sat up on her bed groggily, and cringed as she felt her head. "Wow. That spell sure does pack a punch."

"Lie down, Aya-chan. You're still injured." Momiji had concern on her face.

"Doesn't look like I'm going to get the truth from Ying. Ah well. He's still going to have to take the experiment. I'll make him."

"Make who do what?" Ying spoke, opening his eyes. "And why do I feel like I slept for an entire week? I feel… so… sluggish."

Suddenly, Reimu came in, along with Marisa. She inspected the scene. Aya complained, "Invasion of property. Get out of my house, Reimu."

"Sorry, I can't. Somebody paid me to come to check on you two."

"Aww, the only reason why she came here was for the money, ze." Marisa reached for Aya's camera.

Poof. The camera vanished in a puff of smoke. It was now back in Aya's hands. "Don't steal my stuff, Marisa."

"I'm not stealing. I'm only borrowing. Jeez, there's a difference between stealing and borrowing until one dies, ze."

"I was informed that somebody had to take an experiment," Reimu said slyly. She pulled out her gohei, and proceeded to kick Ying out of the guest bed.

"Hey! Unfair treatment. I demand a restraining order! Harassment! Ow!" Ying was smacked on the head by the gohei.

Aya quickly got up. She was wearing gray pajamas. "When did I change into grey pajamas?"

Ying countered, "When you were flying in dreamland and ended up sleepflying into your closet." Then he looked at himself. "When did I change into purple pajamas? And why purple?"

Michael smirked. "Why not?"

Ying began looking for something. Confusedly, he checked his jeans' pockets.

"Are you looking for this?" Aya had a malicious smile on her face as she shook the vial of The Elementalist's experiment.

"I don't think it is a good idea for you to hold that now. I mean, you have no knowledge of it, except that it's an experiment."

"Weeelllll, when why don't I enlighten myself… BY THROWING IT ON YOU!" She quickly uncapped it and swung it towards Ying.

SPLASH! A quarter of the vial's contents came out and now Ying was dripping. "You have no idea about what you just done. And no idea about what I'm going to do to you _afterwards_."

Everybody, including Reimu and Marisa, looked expectantly at him.

Slowly, Ying started glowing. A voice spoke out of nowhere: "Luminosity level 1. Conversion level 5%."

Suddenly, the glow got really bright. "GAAAAHHHHHH!" everybody shouted. "Luminosity level 100. Conversion level 25%. Increment of 5% per second plus 1% each second."

Nobody paid attention to this, because they were trying vainly to hide from the blinding light. Michael got really lucky. All he had to do was to hide behind a mirror. Unfortunately, luck ran out as the light pierced through every single barrier, excluding the Hakurei barrier. The, as suddenly as it came, the light turned off, as if somebody hit a switch.

"What happened?" Aya asked? "I can't really see anything with the afterimage.

Michael, however, could see. "Uh, nothing happened. But it says here on the vial that the experiment would kick in anytime. As in anytime. During a battle, during a meal, whenever."

"Meh." said Ying. "I can't use the antidote _until _a week after the transformation. Since I don't know when it's going to occur, I guess I have to wait. I just hope that it's not too embarrassing. Though it did say at times some small transformations would occur." He looked at his fingernails, and said, "Yup. I never had my nails done, yet they look normal. Here, however, they look… rather different." Before anybody could see, he slipped on a pair of gloves. "Hah."

Reimu just realized another reason why Marisa and she came. "Oh yeah, Ying and Michael, you two have to follow us. We're supposed to give you a tour, and you two are supposed to train on the way."

"Ok then, let's go," piped up Michael, glad to be away from Momiji and her forcing him to train.

"We'll be visiting the Human Village first, if you want."

"Sure, why not." Michael was staring wistfully outside. "I hope they have at least some good level of tech."

"Meh, that means I won't get my interview," complained Aya.

When the four (Marisa, Reimu, Michael, and Ying) reached the human village, they saw a celebration.

"What's today?" asked Ying.

"I'm not really sure," mused Reimu. "It appears that…"

Suddenly, the Human Village vanished. Just like that. "Eh? Where did the village go?" Michael was very confused. Ying, however, was not.

Reimu said, "A youkai protects this village from danger. Her name is-"

"Keine, I know that. Michael, you really need to study the characters."

"Da ze? What are you talking about, Ying? I heard something or other about characters."

GUSH! "My arm! What the heck happened to my arm?" yelled Michael. Everybody looked at his arm, or rather what was left of his arm. His arm had exploded.

"Ooooh, people. Why don't you play with me?"

"That must be Flandre, and I correct?"

"Yes, Ying, you are correct. But what is she doing away from the SDM?"

"Stop ignoring me!" yelled Flandre. Marisa was quickly flying away on her broom.

"Sorry, I don't want to be cannon fodder again."

Reimu said, "Uh, gotta go," and quickly teleported away.

"Hmm… Looks like the new humans are actually weak," a childish voice spoke up. "Isn't that right, Sakuya?"

"Yes, Mistress." Ying and Michael looked. They saw a maid with silver hair, holding up an umbrella for a nine-year old child with a mob cap, bat-like wings and red eyes. In the opposite direction was a girl with blonde hair, wings with crystals hanging from them, and also a mob cap.

"Does this mean we're screwed?" asked Michael. "I mean, I see Flandre, Remilia, and Sakuya."

"Yes, we're definitely screwed."

Sigh. Michael already started to feel phantom pain. "I guess we're gonna die here."

"Screwed if we didn't know about the spell card system and danmanku. See? We're flying."

"Oh yeah. We sure are."

"Hey! You two!" shouted Remilia. "Why don't you play with my sister, huh?" She grinned.

"Yeah! Play with me! I'm bored!" Flandre stomped the ground with her foot.

Ying ignored her and said, "Michael, try regenerating your arm."

"But I don't know how to."

"'But I don't know how to.' Of course you do. You play games with skills about eviscerating limbs, right? Then think of a spell that regenerates limbs!"

"Oh yeah, of course!" Michael suddenly formed a bluish-whitish spell card. He declared it.

"_Divinity: Energy to flesh_"

The spell card became bluish-whitish energy, then flowed to resemble Michael's arm. It grew brighter, then dispelled. Leaving an arm in its place.

"WOW! IT WORKS!"

"DAMMIT! STOP IGNORING MY SISTER AND ME!"

"I want to play… NOW!" screamed Flandre, and charged, Laevateinn in hand.

"Uh oh…" said Ying and Michael simultaneously.

_Hehehe… I'm keeping you readers in the dark about the experiment. It hasn't done much yet. Yet. I just hope you readers will forget about it and then later it happens. OOPS! I said it out loud. Hehehe. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, I got the reviews. Now I know what to work on. Hmm… maybe I should make a "meanwhile back at…" scene here. Reviews are always helpful! And I think I might be able to answer the sudden assimilation problem in this chapter. I'll just say passive and unknown special ability/aura. And, srry about the borderlines. They don't seem to work for Microsoft Word. Maybe periods?_

…

Meanwhile, back at Aya's house…

"What the hell was I thinking?" Aya had a disgusted look on her face, and she was _still_ in her pajamas.. "Did I really just allow them to stay at my house? They're humans, but why did I trust them?" She thought of what they could have done. They could've trashed her house, killed Momiji and her in their sleep, or eat all of the food in the house. Good thing they didn't drink her special tea, or else she would actually _kill_ them.

"I have no idea. It seems as if, well, we somehow got crazy, or something or other, Aya-chan. That Ying guy just seems a bit too relaxed, as if he knows everything is going his way. That, by itself, is suspicious. Michael, well his reactions seems a bit ordinary for an outsider, but you cannot really know what is going inside his head." Momiji had a very solemn face. She was staring at her sword, as if she really wanted to kill something right there and then. She wondered about who the two humans were.

"I suppose you are right. Wait a minute. If they know how to shoot danmaku, then…" Aya had a train of thought going.

"That means that they might have a special ability!" Momiji suddenly got up, and said, "Looks like we need to investigate their abilities. But how?"

"No idea. Let's just drink some tea right now and think more about it before actually going out to see what they are up to."

"Good idea. I have no patrol duty today. Hmmm… about that Elementalist's Experiment. Do you still have it?"

"Yes, I still have it. Looks like we have to do research about that, too. I wonder if Patchouli would have a book about Jetless Corporations? Okay, it's either going to the SDM, or going to Eintei to let Eirin try to decipher this mixture."

"I don't know. Say, isn't today the day when Reisen is going to deliver the medicines here?"

"Great idea! Let's tell Reisen to give Eirin the experiment and antidote. We also need to tell her to keep it really safe until she gives it to Eirin. I don't want Tewi to get her hands on it."

"But are you really going to give the entire experiment? We need to keep some of it, you know, as a security."

"Yeah, yeah." Aya took the two vials and emptied a quarter of the remaining contents into separate labeled bottles. She looked distastefully, and said, "Who the heck creates so many experiments?"

….

"Hmmm… it's nice to wake up to a nice breakfast." Yukari was sitting down in her house. She brooded about the two new outsiders. "I think I went a little overboard on those two humans." She reasoned that she just only unlocked their abilities, but how powerful are these abilities anyways? She had some vague idea of what these abilities were.

"Yukari-sama, Chen is refusing to eat her food." Ran was running after Chen with a fried fish on a plate.

"Ran-sama, I don't want fried fish! I want catnip!" Chen was whining. She didn't want fish for breakfast today, especially fried fish. The oil would foul her whiskers.

"Give her some catnip, then." Yukari closed her eyes, and checked on the two humans' power boundaries. "Uh oh. That's not good." She thought to herself as she saw that one power boundary was steadily increasing. It was white, and _didn't_ seem to have a limit. "No, this is _not_ good. He's gaining _way _too much power! Crap, how do I… oh, right. I'll just impose a limit on it, though I don't know how good this would do. He never seems to hold back." She concentrated her power for a minute. Yes, a minute. It was that bad. An empty space formed slightly near the increasing power level. "I better reinforce it daily, or twice a day if it deteriorates too fast."

She sighed, and said, "Ran, get Chen ready. We're going to visit an old friend for a while. I just hope he has enough office hours to meet us, and I really hope he can help." She was thinking of the sole member of Jetless Corporations. Sometimes she needed outside help, as not from the outside world, but from a world she visited while looking for some promising dimensional help, in case stuff goes wrong here in Gensokyo. She frowned, thinking of how Jet Less conducts himself. He doesn't take anything seriously, and thinks in the mindset of a child, that everything is just fun and games. Or so she thought. She muttered, "Maybe he's just like Yuyuko. Playful on the outside, serious and thoughtful on the inside."

The three walked into a portal that just formed. It shimmered for a while, and remained. On it was labeled, "Two-way portal to Jetless Corporations HQ. Visitors must have good confidentials to visit."

…..

"Here you go, Reisen. Just make sure you really, as in _really_, keep it safe." Aya handed the sample flasks over to Reisen. Reisen, of course, was wearing a business suit, although it was dark blue this time. Her bunny ears were crumpled on top of her head, and she had bags in her eyes.

"*sigh* I hope it is good enough for Eirin's attention. I just hope that she doesn't try it on me after determining its properties." She remembered the times when Eirin tried out a matter of transformation potions on her, and a look of revulsion appeared. Quite promptly, she threw up when she remembered the worst of those transformations. No, she didn't want to discuss it. "I guess I'll just be going now." She put the sample flasks into a specially-made valise that fit inside her larger suitcase. She didn't want to risk losing her master's best medicines to another of Tewi's prank.

"Tell Eirin to give us a report on the experiment as soon as possible."

"Ok."As Reisen walked away, Aya turned to Momiji. "You know, we better keep our guards up. I don't know what are those two humans doing, but I don't want to get involved. Especially if they are fighting somebody." She wondered about what to do now.

….

*Huff… huff… huff…* "Damn, she's strong…"Ying muttered to himself. He currently was battered, burnt, and broken. Not the Flandre-type of broken. He mentally slapped himself. "Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot…" and wasn't paying attention. Right now, he was sailing away from a rather nasty blast, and he wasn't happy. With himself. "What the hell is wrong with me? When did I change?" He wondered to himself.

_Flashback (7 years ago)_

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked a random stranger sprawled out on the floor.

"Yes, I'm ok. Of course I'm not!"

"Well," he said to a squad of smugglers, "why are you people here? You got what you came for, so why don't you leave? Peace is a fragile thing, and it's not my nature to disturb it."

"Hehehe. Why don't you just shaddup so we can beat this guy up? You better run, or else we'll beat you up, too."

Ying wasn't one who would run from a fight, but he wasn't one who took pleasure in fighting. He didn't want to see anybody die today, an experience he saw many, many times before. He was wearing a bloodstained and ripped shirt, with pants ripped from running long and hard away from the battlefront. He breathed evenly, and looked behind him. He finally registered the huge amount of bodies sprawled out. He saw a friend, with bullet holes riddled through. He saw a mother, dead on the ground, trying to protect a baby, but to no avail. He watched mortar shells fly through the air. Dully, he turned to face the smiling smugglers.

_End of Flashback_

A strange smile started slipping onto his face. He started grinning, and then started cackling like a madman. "What the heck is going on?" Remilia was staring at Ying's apparent meltdown, wondering.

"Mistress, get back!" Sakuya noticed things that Remilia didn't. For one, dark, smoky tendrils started drifting from Ying. Or, what used to be Ying. He suddenly had a seizure in midair. His arms started flopping around, twisted, and seemed to be battering something in the air. His legs were jerking in random directions. He spun around in the air, smacked into the ground, and had his seizure there. A rising dust cloud started to appear. Everybody heard a definite snapping sound.

CRACK!

SNAP!

…

…

…

*Silence*

After the dust cloud dissipated, Ying was gone. A shapeless black entity replaced him. It slowly started drifting up, and flew in the wind's direction. They heard low muttering coming from it: mutterings of an insane man.

Quite simply, _everybody_ didn't want to get in its way. It was radiating all manners of negative emotions: dark red hatred, deep and empty despair, painful and sharp regret, to name a few.

Michael stared at it. He couldn't handle the experiences anymore. The shock of waking up to be somewhere else, the loneliness of not being near anybody he knows personally, the violation of the beliefs he had before, about how there is no magic, creatures, flying and violating gravity, and all manners of other factors overloaded his simply-human mind.

Sakuya, Flandre and Remilia watched as Michael's eyes started rolling around in his head, and he tipped backwards onto the cold, hard ground. They looked at his vulnerable body, then at the drifting cloud of menace, and then back at the body. They decided to quickly leave.

…..

Ying's POV

…

…

…

Where am I?

I could see nothing but pitch-blackness. It seemed as if a void was rolling in front of me. I waved my hands in front of me, but I couldn't even see myself. I had a sensation of falling downwards, yet being pulled upwards at the same time. I suppose that I'm in some far-off reality where everything is stretched to the limit. Or, I'm probably just dreaming. Am I?

A clear, glass ball drifted in front of me. Hmm… maybe I can eat it? Of course not! I'm no glass eater! But, it looks so shiny. Huh, I wonder what it does? Naa. Oh wait.

I swung my arm to grab it. "Huh, I grab it and it does nothing?" I whisper to the emptiness inside of me. I look into the orb. I see… a wind blowing across a plain. Oh wait, that's not a wind, silly me. Huh, why does it spell out, "Why are you looking in this orb?" Well, I don't know. I look because I want to.

*Grab* Hey, who's grabbing my arm? Is that a fat little boy? Hey, little boy, what are you doing here? Oh, can't speak? I guess you're not accustomed to questions like mine. "Let go of me, or I'll…"

"Do what?" He was speaking to me in a monotone that I knew quite clearly. My monotone. "You can't do anything. I'm going to be borrowing your body for a while."

I looked at him with confusion. My body? What are you talking about?

"Heh. Heh. Heh. Time to take a nap, mister." Oh no you're not. You're not gonna take my body until I-

FLASH!

Uh, what's with this light? And why do I feel tingly? I taunted, "Hah! That's not gonna do anything!" Stupid fat kid…

…..

A dark, amorphous cloud continued to float on, after pausing to try to reassemble itself as a humanoid.

…..

"Eh? What happened here" Aya flew to a stop above the barely-wrecked battlefield.

"I don't know. Maybe a danmaku duel happened here," Momiji stated. She patrolled around the craters, looking into each one of them. "But that doesn't explain the tiny bits of metal lying around, along with the smoke.

Aya leaned over to sniff dark, gray, and oily smoke rising from a twelve-foot wide crater. "Eww. Smells like cooking oil mixed with burnt stew, rotten humans, and a touch of mint." She thought about taking pictures about this and publishing it in a scoop, but decided against that. "Naa," she thought to herself. "I certainly don't want to work on a day-off. Besides, there are still unanswered questions."

"Hey, Aya, there's that human teenager from before!" Momiji shouted. Aya casually walked to where Momiji was at, as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"Wow. He certainly looks dead."

"But he's not dead. But what should we do about him? Reimu might come to investigate."

"Naa, leave him there. Who cares if he gets eaten or not." She felt frustrated on finding nothing but a battered Michael on the ground, along with all these craters. They don't seem to mean anything. Or do they?

"I'm gonna take a bird's-eye view of this place." She said to Momiji.

Momiji shrugged, and replied, "Whatever. Just snap a picture of the battlefield."

Aya unfolded her black-feathered wings, still singed from the time the two humans fell like comets out of the sky. "Except comets don't fall out of the sky here in Gensokyo," she muttered to herself. "How long will it be before my wings go back to their original shine? I spent hours making them look nice and shiny!" She flew up, quickly snapped a picture, and looked. "Eh?"

She flew down to Momiji, and showed her the picture. "The craters seem to spell out the word 'Pain.'"

"No they don't!" snapped Momiji. "They spell out 'cheese.' Wait, what?" She now looked confused.

"Bah, let's talk about this later. I don't like the feeling of this area. It seems as if many souls are lost around here, though I don't know why I feel this."

Momiji grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "Then let's get out of here!" she said worriedly. Youkai Mountain, leaving Michael sprawled on the ground.

Dark clouds started to form in the sky. The wind blew, and it started raining… tears and blood.

*tap* Reimu landed lightly on her foot, since she already had many crash-landings way back then, when she started to become a miko. She frowned, and pulled out her gohei.

"Why are so many lost souls crowding around here?" she wondered to herself. These souls didn't have a face: they came from a memory long since passed, thrust angrily upon the landscape of Gensokyo.

Reimu paced the ground, and came to a stop in front of Michael. "What is this stupid human doing out sleeping in the middle of this… oh wait, he's not sleeping." She knelt down, and put her fingers to his throat, trying to feel a pulse. She felt a weak pulse, as if Michael was struggling to cling onto life. She placed her gohei back in its place, and went to go shoo the spirits away. "Go, shoo. Why don't you just sleep in peace?"

The spirits responded by trying to wrap themselves around her hand. She quickly withdrew her hand, not really surprised at their freezing touch. She turned around, knelt, and grabbed Michael by his arm. She pulled him up, and floated a couple of feet above the ground, suspending him by his arm.

"A sore arm won't matter much," she mumbled to the unconscious outsider. "When he wakes up, he better be useful." She paused to look at the glinting metal shards in the ground. "Is that what I think it is? Money? Yay!" She flew lower to take a closer look, and became really, really disappointed. "Aww, not money. Nobody stopped by to donate at my donation box for over five months already, and that was only a coin," she complained to herself. "All well. At least I get a slave, err, I mean servant, to work for me for a while." She flew away to her shrine.

…

…

…

The wandering lost souls of memories past started congregating in the middle of the battlefield, and joined together to form a metal pole thrust in the ground. On its top was a tattered blue flag that had the words "P_t-_rau_a_c St_s_ D_s_d_ visited here" stitched on it.

…

_Okay, I hope this chapter was a little better than the other previous chapters, but I think ended it on a lame note. But I need reviews! I need to know what to improve on, and what to do, or else this mess would continue on. Reviews, plz! All characters in Touhou Project belong to ZUN. Ying and Michael belong to me. Uhh, here's a plate of cookies for those brave enough to read on this terribly-written fan-fic. Better start slowing the events down. I need to make my chapters longer. Anyways, didja all get what the flag spelled?_

…_._

_Me: "Eh? What happened to you, Ying?"_

_Ying: "La de doo da dee doo da… Huh? Oh, I didn't see you there. Also, my name's not Ying, it's… _COOKIES!"

_Me: Hey, those are for the readers! Don't touch those!"_

_Ying: "You mean for yourself. I can see through that little trick of yours…"_

_Me: "You mean the crumbs on my shoulder. Wait, how would I get crumbs on my shoulder? You little—"_

_Ying: "Goodbye, sah, and don't forget to call 111-123-1234 for your next deliver of cookies. Thank you very much."_

_Me: "GET BACK HERE! Oh wait, I have the next chapter to type up. Uh, gotta go!" *Facepalms*_


	5. What did Mr Ying do?

_Uh huh. I think I'll ad a small OC sheet to clarify Aya's and Momiji's sudden hospitality, and why they seem so unfriendly afterwards. So, here it is._

_Ying's info sheet_

*Fwip, fwip, fwip* "Hey, I can't see! Who decided to throw all of these papers in our path?" Aya was busy trying to blow the papers away with her fan. "Graah! TOO MANY PAPERS!" She tried to burn one with danmaku. Apparently, that was a bad idea. The entire papery flock of papers lit up in flames.

"OWIE OWIE OWIE OWIE OWIE!"

"Hahaha, your fault for flying, Aya-chan." Momiji was laughing, after the tense situation at that crater field.

"Just help me get rid of these papers, will you?" Aya disgustedly put away her fan.

"Oh, would you look at this. These papers seem to be many numerous copies of a character sheet." Momiji waved one in front of Aya's face. "Read before you burn, why don't you? Trying to censor them, maybe?"

"Me, a reporter, trying to censor the truth? But reporters always tell the truth!" She struck a pose with her camera, placing her left hand on her hip and raising the camera into the air with her other one.

"*Cough cough* Reporters always tell the truth *cough cough* yeah, right! *cough cough* So why don't you read the paper instead of blabbering on about reporters *cough cough* not *cough cough* telling the truth?"

"Eh? I swear I could hear some words while you were in the middle of coughing. Furballs maybe? No, wait a minute, that's for cats!"

"*Sigh* just read the paper, please. This may explain something."

"Okay, okay. Gimmee."

"Get your own."

"Can't you see that I burned all the others?"

"Uh, not really. Please don't look up."

"Huh?" Aya saw a rather large shadow under her, and looked up.

*(papery) WHAM!* A huge block of papers, freshly-printed and freshly-cut, fell out of the sky. It was binded with twine, and the twine unfortunately formed a net at the stack's bottom. For the rest of the day, Aya was left with a not-so-pretty fish-net like pattern of red marks on her face.

"GRAAHH! I HAD IT WITH THESE PAPERS!"

"Including your own newspaper, huh?"

Aya breathed in slowly, trying not to vent her anger on the puppy dog-like wolf youkai laughing and beating the floor next to her. She took one of the papers, and looked, reading it out loud.

The paper read:

Ying's Character Sheet (part 1)

1st Special Ability: (No name)

Description: Anybody in a 30 meter radius of Ying becomes happy, jovial, or otherwise friendly, with negativity slightly dispelled. Conversely, anybody in a 30 meter radius of (no name: Description: dark cloud of negativity) becomes fearful, angry, or otherwise filled with negativity, with positivity slightly OR seriously dispelled.

2nd Special Ability: (No name)

Description: To be coming up later!

This information sheet has been brought

to you by Jetless Corporations in order to

make the lives of Aya and Momiji easier.

Aya and Momiji stared at the paper, mouths gaping and wide open. A fly buzzed and flew out of nowhere (Not one of Wriggle's bugs) and landed in Aya's mouth. It started crawling around in her mouth, spat on it, buzzed out and then landed in Momiji's mouth. It continued to crawl around her mouth, and regurgitated a meal onto Momiji's sensitive dog/wolf tongue. It buzzed out, and flew away. And thus, leaving one's mouth open does allow flies to land in.

"EEWWWWWWWW!" The pair screamed, and started running/flying for the nearest water source, which turned out to be a pond. They quickly bent over it, and shoveled as fast as they can water into their mouths. They spat water onto the ground besides them, and continued the process. They did this for about one-hundred times before they felt vaguely safe.

"Ugh, I do _not_ want that experience to happen to me again," moaned Aya.

"I know, right? Flies, gross little things…" Momiji threw up. Into the pond. Which, unfortunately, was still water. And, of course, one can find _many_ numbers of things in standing water. Eugh. Biology class time. Just let the imagination run away.

The two wordlessly ran for the nearest, _clean_ water source.

….

_I hope this explained the first few chapters._


End file.
